Fictober 2018
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Reto Fictober. 28.- Capitán: Heiji movió el bōken a un lado y a otro la muñeca todavía le dolía, pero con un poco de suerte no le molestaría demasiado mientras combatiese.
1. 01- Bruja

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _romance, humor._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+13_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Takagi Wataru, Sato Miwako, Miyamoto Yumi, OC._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _1207._

 **01.- Bruja**

—Le digo, señor inspector, que funcionará, confíe en mí.

Takagi miró a la mujer con incredulidad. ¿Por qué demonios le había hecho caso a Yumi? No aprendería nunca.

—Yo no creo en estas cosas.

—Da igual porque la magia sí cree en usted.

No rió, aunque quería hacerlo. La tienda estaba medio a oscuras y llena de trastos raros por todos lados, le provocaba escalofríos pensar en quedarse demasiado rato.

—Este amuleto —soltó mostrándole un colgante pequeño de color rojo—, es infalible para atraer el amor. Si se lo cuelga las mujeres no podrán resistirse a usted.

Sólo había una mujer a la que quería atraer, el resto le daban igual.

—De verdad que no…

—Se lo dejaré a mitad de precio y si falla le devolveré el dinero —continuó la mujer con una mirada tan profunda que, Takagi, deseó salir corriendo y chillando—. No tiene nada que perder, ¿qué me dice, señor inspector?

Tragó saliva, nervioso y algo asustado.

—Vale, pero que quede claro que yo no creo en estas cosas.

La mujer mostró una sonrisa satisfecha y le cobró la mitad del precio tal y como habían acordado. Takagi salió a la calle apresurado, sintiendo que empezaba a faltarle el aire, miró aquel colgante rojo que le había obligado a comprar, qué estúpido, ¿por qué no se había negado?

—¿Cómo sabía que soy inspector? —preguntó a la calle desierta, él no le había dicho que era policía, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

 _º º º_

La mujer de la tienda se quitó la peluca que llevaba puesta y cogió el teléfono, buscó un nombre en su agenda. El móvil dio un tono, después otro y uno más.

—¿Diga? Soy Miyamoto.

—Yumi, soy Mako.

—¡Ah, Mako! ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Ha caído en la trampa?

Mako suspiró y se miró las uñas pintadas de negro con desinterés.

—Claro, pero Yumi, ese pobre hombre estaba cagado miedo, ¿qué demonios le has dicho?

Yumi rió con ganas.

—Que eres una bruja de las de verdad y que más le valía no hacerte enfadar o se acordaría para el resto de su vida.

—Venga, va. Sabes que yo no entiendo de estas cosas —farfulló—. La que entendía era mi abuela. Por cierto, Yumi, aquella baratija no sirve para nada, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Tranquila, yo me encargo del resto.

 _º º º_

Takagi llegó a la comisaría con aquel chisme en el bolsillo de la americana, no sabía por qué no lo había tirado. Suspiró.

—Inspector Takagi, buenos días —saludó una de las chicas del departamento de tráfico, no recordaba haber hablado antes con ella.

—Bu-buenos días.

La miró mientras la chica pasaba de largo y se reunía con su compañera de patrulla, se encogió de hombros y fue hacia el ascensor pasando cerca de las agentes. Murmuraron, Takagi puso la oreja:

—Que guapo está hoy, ¿verdad? —soltó la que le había saludado.

—¡Ya ves! ¿Crees que sale con alguien? —replicó la otra.

Se ruborizó hasta las orejas saltando dentro del ascensor en cuanto se abrieron las puertas.

Su trayecto hasta llegar a su destino estuvo lleno de encuentros como aquel, chicas saludándole y susurrando cosas. ¿Y si funcionaba? ¿Y si la baratija que le había dado la bruja sí que funcionaba? Sonrió sentándose en su sitio buscando a Sato con la mirada, pero no la encontró, bueno, aún era pronto, quedaba mucho día para encontrársela.

 _º º º_

Cuando Sato entró en la comisaría escuchó un montón de susurros, se preguntó qué pasaba, si tenía la cara sucia o si tal vez iba despeinada o si olía mal.

Avanzó hasta los ascensores dispuesta a encerrarse en el lavabo de su planta para comprobar qué problema había. Dos chicas hablaban mientras esperaban, riendo como un par de bobas.

—Si te soy sincera, no era necesario que me pagasen para decirle al inspector Takagi-san que es guapo.

—¡A mí tampoco! Pero unos ingresos extras nunca están de más —replicó la otra chica.

¿Hablaban de Takagi? ¿De verdad? Decir que no era guapo sería faltarle a la realidad, pero no sabía que las chicas de tráfico se fijasen en él, aún menos que hubiese alguien pagando para que se lo dijesen.

—¿Se puede saber de qué habláis?

Las dos chicas miraron a Sato con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡Inspectora Sato!

—¿Qué decíais de unos pagos?

Las chicas palidecieron notablemente.

—Nada, nos debe haber entendido mal.

Sato sabía que no las había entendido mal. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un ding, la inspectora entró, pero las dos chicas de tráfico no.

—A-acabo de recordar que he de ir a buscar un informe.

—¡Te acompaño!

Era una excusa, una de las malas, pero no dijo nada. Pulsó el botón de su planta. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Aprovechó que subía sola para mirarse en el espejo, no iba sucia y no olía mal, entonces ¿qué demonios le miraban?

Se bajó molesta y recorrió el pasillo solitario en absoluto silencio, la puerta de la sala chirrió como siempre hacía. Vio a Takagi en su mesa con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, Sato enarcó una ceja mirándole.

—¡Ah, Sato-san! —dijo al verla.

—Buenas tardes.

—Esto, Sato-san. —Miwako se sentó en su lugar—. ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

—No, creo que no —contestó sacando papel y lápiz para abocetar lo que pondría en el informe—. ¿Por qué?

—A-ah no… nada, nada.

Se arregló la americana con una mueca, pensando en por qué con ella no había funcionado como lo había hecho con el resto de las chicas de la comisaría.

—¿Es que es nueva la americana?

—No... da igual.

Parecía decepcionado, demasiado, tal vez esperaba algún cumplido como los que había recibido de las chicas de tráfico. Rió suavemente con las mejillas pintadas de rojo.

—Creo que te queda bien, Takagi-kun.

La cara de él se volvió de un tono rojo encendido.

—¡Gra-gracias!

A Sato le pareció que le hacía demasiado feliz por tan poca cosa, aquel burro…

 _º º º_

—Yumi.

La agente de tráfico se puso tensa, llevaba días esquivando a Miwako, desde que sus compañeras habían confesado que las había pillado hablando en la puerta del ascensor.

—¿No tienes nada para confesar?

—Sí, ayer fui al karaoke sin ti, lo siento.

La fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Está bien! Sólo era una broma —soltó poniendo las manos en las caderas, entrecerrando los ojos—. Takagi-kun necesita un poco de autoestima, mujer, tú nunca le dices ningún piropo.

—Eres una idiota —refunfuñó, a quién demonios se le ocurría una estupidez así.

Sato dio media vuelta, furibunda, avanzando por el pasillo. Sus pasos resonaban con mala leche.

—¡Miwako! ¡Espérame!

—No.

Sato no se detuvo.

—¡Miwako! Te digo que me esperes, ¡caray!

—Te he dicho que no.

—Venga mujer, no seas así.

Sato frenó en seco clavándole la mirada a Yumi.

—Sólo era una broma.

—Es cruel —contestó Sato.

Yumi se quedó allí plantada, su intención era la de allanarle el camino a Miwako, que pudiese decirle a Takagi que era guapo, que tuviese una excusa para hacerlo, por eso había pagado a la mitad de las chicas de la comisaría para que se pasasen el día piropeando a Takagi.

—Tonta, que me he dejado medio sueldo por vosotros…

 **Fin**


	2. 02- Ghibli

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _humor._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+13_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Tōyama_ _Kazuha, Hattori Heiji_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _954._

 **02.- Ghibli**

El papel sobre la mesa parecía quemar, no sabía de quién había sido la idea de hacer una fiesta temática inspirada en las películas de Ghibli. No se sentía demasiado cómoda, pero tenía claro que no podía escaparse.

—Preparaos, ahora haremos el sorteo de los personajes —anunció la delegada de la clase con una sonrisa resplandeciente—, y ¡recordad que no podéis hablar con nadie de quién os ha salido!

»La idea es hacer parejas con los personajes, por ejemplo que Mononoke esté con Ashitaka

Los chicos refunfuñaron que aquello era un rollo, Kazuha estaba de acuerdo, no le apetecía en absoluto.

—Los personajes secundarios salen emparejados en los papelitos, en grande el que serás, en pequeño su pareja.

Lo que significaba que no había manera de salvarse de estar emparejada con alguien que no quieres.

—Además hay un único saco con los nombres, así que te puede tocar un personaje masculino o femenino indistintamente —explicó, cuanto más la miraba más claro tenía que la idea había sido de la delegada—; o sea, que pueden salir parejas de chico y chica, de chica y chica, o de chico y chico.

—¿A quién demonios se le ha ocurrido esta idea tan estúpida? —protestó Heiji.

—Hattori-kun, la idea es poder relacionarnos con personas diferentes de las habituales, no es estúpido.

—Venga, eso ya lo hacemos en los trabajos grupales.

La delegada parecía a punto de estallar en mitad de la clase. Inspiró hondo ajustándose las gafas nariz arriba.

—Relacionarse de un modo relajado, eso no es algo que pueda hacerse en un trabajo grupal, porque aquí nadie puntúa para nota.

—Entonces podemos pasar, ¿no?

La clase entera esperaba la respuesta a aquella pregunta formulada por Heiji. Kazuha ya no tenía duda alguna de que la idea había sido de la delegada.

—Es obligatorio —soltó alzando la voz—. La tutora ha estado de acuerdo, si tenéis cualquier queja se la contáis a ella.

»Entonces, si ya nos hemos entendido, os iré llamando por orden de lista para que cojáis a vuestro personaje.

Fueron cogiendo un papelito según los iban llamando por el apellido, Kazuha se levantó al oír el suyo y tomó de mala gana uno de los papelitos doblados.

 _Sophie. El castillo ambulante._

Lo miró con una ceja alzada, si supiese quién sería Howl podría elegir entre vestirse de vieja o de joven.

—Ey, Kazuha —la llamó Hattori en un susurró—. ¿Quién te ha tocado?

—¿Es que no has oído que no se lo podemos decir a nadie?

—Venga ya, no tienen por qué saber que me lo has dicho.

Pero Kazuha no se lo dijo.

 _º º º_

Kazuha se decidió por Sophie joven, un poco por pereza, porque así no tenía que buscar una peluca. Llevaba el disfraz bien doblado en una bolsa de papel.

La delgada los había reunido a todos en el vestuario de la chica del gimnasio para explicarles cómo lo harían. Iría llamándolos por el apellido uno a uno para que pasasen a cambiarse por el vestuario de los chicos, una vez cambiado darían tres golpes en la puerta para avisar que podía pasar el siguiente y se sentaría en las gradas. Era sencillo y también la manera de no saber con quién te tocaría hacer el numerito hasta salir.

—Tōyama.

Kazuha se levantó de un salto apretando el asa de la bolsa. Heiji la miró con aquella cara de palo que tenía desde que habían llegado.

Salió. Al fondo del gimnasio observó a sus compañeros, ya disfrazados, no había nadie vestido de Howl. Entrando en el vestuario de los chicos se preguntó, una vez más, con quién le tocaría bailar y relacionarse.

Se quitó el uniforme y lo cambió por el vestido azul y largo que había arreglado para caracterizarse como el personaje que había cogido, después se trenzó el pelo atándolo con un lazo rosa.

«Tendría que haberme hecho la enferma» pensó mirándose en el espejo. Le quedaba bastante bien para haberlo arreglado a toda prisa, pero no le apetecía nada participar en aquello.

A contra voluntad salió y golpeó tres veces la puerta del vestuario de las chicas antes de ir hasta el fondo del gimnasio, los compañeros la recibieron con halagos.

Uno de sus compañeros iba vestido de Nausicaä y una chica de Ashitaka, quizás la delegada tenía razón y acabaría siendo divertido.

Uno a uno sus compañeros iban añadiéndose al grupito reunido al fondo. Nomura se les acercaba vestidor de Calcifer, eso significaba que el siguiente sería Heiji. Kazuha se puso de puntillas para verle salir de un vestuario para encerrarse en el otro. ¿Qué personaje le habría salido? ¿Con quién acabaría pasando la tarde? ¿Y por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

—Kazuha —la llamó Yuri, su mejor amiga, que iba vestida de Chihiro—, ¿quién crees que hará de Haku?

—No lo sé.

Tampoco le quitaba el sueño, le preocupaba más quién haría de Howl, y también con quién acabaría Heiji.

—Por cierto, te has currado el _cosplay_ mucho más de lo que me esperaba.

—Sólo he ajustado un poco de la cintura un vestido viejo de mi madre.

Kazuha grió sobre sí misma haciendo hondear la falda, distraída. No había para tanto, había otros más trabajados, como el de Lady Eboshi de Ueno.

—¡No es justo! ¡Qué suerte! —se quejó su mejor amiga de repente haciéndola volver a la realidad—. Incluso al azar acabáis juntos Heiji-kun y tú.

—Querrás decir mala suerte —refunfuñó Hattori, se le veía raro caracterizado de Howl con su piel morena—, ni al azar consigo quitarme de encima a esta idiota.

—¿A quién llamas idiota, idiota? —espetó Kazuha.

—Pues a ti, idiota.

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, aquel par de idiotas no cambiarían nunca.

 **Fin**

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **"To" y "Ha":**_ _llaman antes a Kazuha, porque alfabéticamente en japonés la sílaba "to" va antes de la "ha". He respetado el orden japonés por coherencia con el original._


	3. 03- Atrapasueños

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _Slice of live._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Vermouth, Gin._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _490._

 **03.- Atrapasueños**

La tira de cuero se retorció sobre sí misma, haciendo que el adorno púrpura girase. Alzó una ceja analizando el cachivache que acababan de regalarle.

—¿Qué coño es esta porquería?

—Mira que eres desagradecida, ¿no has oído nunca eso de "lo que cuenta es la intención"?

Lo miró con mala leche, queriendo estrangularlo lentamente, como tantas veces había soñado que hacía. Borrarlo del mapa para siempre.

—¿Cuántos cumples? ¿Sesenta? ¿Noventa?

Vermouth soltó una risa ácida.

—No soy tan vieja, Gin, ya deberías saberlo.

—Eres una manzana podrida.

—Te recuerdo que te gustaba mucho montártelo con esta "manzana podrida".

Gin no contestó. Él no sabía nada de Vermouth, nada que fuese real, nada personal. Vermouth era un montón de nada dentro de un cuerpo bonito.

—Esas chorradas son las que os gustan a las mujeres.

—"A las mujeres" —repitió ella imitando exactamente la misma voz y tono de él—. No a todas las mujeres, por si aún no te has enterado, no todas somos iguales.

—Tíralo a la basura entonces.

—¿Es este el tipo de chisme que le regalabas a Sherry?

Gin sacó su arma al tiempo que Vermouth se apartaba prediciendo su reacción.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Claro, claro.

Vermouth apuró el último trago de su copa con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Tal vez quieres atraparme en esta telaraña?

—¿Por qué iba a querer hacerlo? —le soltó él guardando de nuevo el arma—. No tienes nada que yo pueda querer.

—Mira que eres desagradable, Gin.

—No me pagan para ser agradable.

Vermouth se preguntó si Sherry le debía agradecer aquel tipo de regalo absurdo de alguna manera, o si, como ella, le escupiría que era ridículo.

Gin seguía enganchado a Sherry, por mucho que Vermouth no lo entendiese, por más estúpido que le pareciese. Su obsesión por ella no procedía de una orden dada por el jefe, surgía de la necesidad natural de reencontrar a su amante; sin embargo, cuando la encontrase la mataría, porque eso era lo que le había prometido que haría si un día le traicionaba y se marchaba, a ella también le había prometido lo mismo exactamente.

—¿Qué? —le soltó Gin viendo la sonrisa que se iba dibujando en los labios de ella.

—Es a ella a quien quieres atrapar.

—Cierra la boca de una vez, Vermouth.

No se ofendió, Gin era tóxico y peligroso, lo sabía desde el primer día. Le sonrió burlona.

—¿Quieres que te lo agradezca como en los viejos tiempos?

Gin no le contestó, pero Vermouth leyó la respuesta en la reacción de su cuerpo, en cómo se había tensado, en cómo se había echado, ligeramente, hacia adelante.

—Te tengo atrapado en mi telaraña —dijo ella robándole un beso—, como la piedrecita del centro de este atrapasueños.

—Eres tú la que está atrapada, no lo olvides.

Vermouth se deshizo de su estrecho y negro vestido, por más que no lo quisiese Gin estaba bien atrapado entre Sherry y ella.

 **Fin**


	4. 04- Bajo el agua

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _romance._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Takagi Wataru, Sato Miwako_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _599._

 **04.- Bajo el agua**

Suspiró, apoyado en la barandilla del lago de Tropical Land, había ido pasando el tiempo y las cosas habían cambiado, pero aún pensaba en ello. Se había dejado gran parte de sus ahorros, que tampoco es que fuesen demasiados, para comprar un anillo que ahora dormía bajo el agua. ¡Menuda suerte la suya!

Aunque aquel día su relación con Sato había empezado a establecerse, la pérdida de aquel objeto era como un puñal clavado en su alma.

Algún día tendría que comprar uno nuevo, pero ninguno podría substituir al que dormía en las profundidades del lago artificial. Era insustituible, no por su valor económico, ni porque fuese una pieza única y exclusiva, sino por su significado. Porque la compra de aquel anillo había sido el acto más valiente y decidido que había realizado.

Suspiró vencido.

Dio un bote cuando un objeto frío le tocó la nuca, Sato rió ofreciéndole un vaso de cartón con una pajita.

—Perdona por haberte hecho esperar, había mucha cola en los lavabos.

—N-no pasa nada —replicó cogiendo el vaso. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, no sabía si había tardado tanto como para tener que disculparse—. ¿Qué es?

—Refresco de cola.

—Si me hubieses dicho que querías algo para beber lo habría comprado yo.

Ella le sonrió con cariño.

—Me ha dado sed de repente.

—Claro.

Se le veía desanimado, cuando habían llegado al parque parecía contento, pero ahora…

—¿Es que ha pasado algo?

—No. Sentémonos un rato, ¿quieres?

Accedió siguiéndolo hasta uno de los bancos con vistas al lago. Se había puesto serio, ¿y si quería dejarla? Pero, si quisiese dejarla ¿habría elegido aquel sitio para hacerlo?

Takagi se sentó, ella le imitó manteniendo una distancia desacostumbrada, que él no pareció notar. Volvió a suspirar con mala cara.

—Bah, no sé para qué me has traído si vas a estar con esa mala cara —se quejó Sato de repente—. Si tanto te aburres puedes marcharte, ¿sabes?

—No, no es eso, Sato-san.

—¿Y bien?

Tendría que explicárselo, aunque no quisiese hacerlo, porque no quería cargárselo todo.

—La última vez que estuvimos aquí mi mochila cayó al lago.

—Ara que lo pienso, Conan-kun me lo explicó.

—Pero no es mi mochila lo que me preocupa, es que dentro había algo.

—¿Qué tipo de algo? —le preguntó Sato entrecerrando los ojos.

—U-un...

Se ruborizó hasta las orejas, agachando la cabeza inspiró hondo, ¿cómo podía darle tanta vergüenza tan poca cosa?

—"U-un" ¿qué?

—¡Un anillo!

—¿Un anillo? —repitió, Takagi asintió con energía todo rojo—. Pero si tú no llevas anillos.

—¡No es ese tipo de anillo! Uno para ti, para ti.

—¿Para mí? Pero si yo tampoco…

Enmudeció, con las mejillas rojas, entendiendo de repente a qué tipo de anillo se refería.

—Oh.

—Pero ahora duerme bajo el agua y no hay manera de sacarlo —murmuró con tono decepcionado. Sato imaginó que debía haber preguntado si podían recuperarlo y había recibido una negativa fulminante—. Qué mala suerte.

—Bobo… yo no necesito ningún anillo.

—Pero, Sato-san...

—Tengo suficiente con lo que tenemos, no necesito nada más que saber que no desaparecerás.

Se acordaba de lo que le había prometido aquel día, a pesar del shock, a pesar de estar en pleno ataque de ansiedad.

—Porque los anillos se pierden o se rompen, pero tú eres policía y, la palabra de un policía no puede romperse, ¿cierto? Tú no me engañarías, ¿verdad?

Takagi cerró la distancia entre ellos para pasarle el brazo por encima y atraerla hacia él.

—Nunca te mentiría, Miwako.

Y esa afirmación era mejor que aquel anillo que dormía bajo el agua.

 **Fin**


	5. 05- Calibre

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _angustia, romance._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Haibara Ai / Miyano Shiho, Gin, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _524._

 **05.- Calibre**

La boca del cañón parecía un ojo lanzándole una mirada letal. Sabía que aquel día tenía que llegar, a pesar de ello, se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparada para morir.

Pensó en su hermana, en sus padres, en los pequeños detectives y en él, en él también. En Shinichi Kudo, encogido tiempo atrás por la droga que ella hizo.

—No pongas esa cara, Sherry, ¿no te alegras de verme? —su voz cruel lanzó aquella pregunta como si se tratase de un juego—. Sabías que te buscaba.

—¿Pretendes hacerte el gracioso?

La sonrisa, tan cruel como su voz, decoró su rostro. Shiho permaneció inmóvil manteniendo a raya el temblor que amenazaba con delatarla, la expresión de indiferencia que tanto había practicado se abrió paso entre la del miedo que había mostrado.

—Adelante, apunta bien.

Y Gin lo hizo, apuntando a su cabeza, la pistola, de repente más pequeña pareció reírse de ella.

—No tan deprisa —murmuró Gin desviando el arma apuntando detrás de ella.

La bala de pequeño calibre le pasó rozando la oreja, la ráfaga de viento murió con un breve quejido. ¿Quién había detrás suyo? No debería haber nadie. Allí sólo estaban ellos dos y la nieve. Shiho se giró, en el suelo había un cuerpo inerte con a cara llena de sangre y los ojos desorbitados mirando a la nada, las mejillas salpicadas de pecas.

—¡No!

—Ya te lo había dicho, ¿verdad, Sherry? Te había dicho que te mataría a ti y a quien te rodease.

La encañonó, la pistola amenazando.

—Adiós, Sherry.

Se despertó chorreando en sudor, con la respiración irregular y demasiado acelerada. Una pesadilla, otra, una más de las que tenía a diario desde que volvió a ver a Gin y este renovó su amenaza de matarla a ella y a cualquier a su alrededor. Habían pasado doce años y aún la perseguía aquel miedo irracional.

Ai sabía que era inevitable, que Gin cumpliría su promesa tarde o temprano, la pregunta no era cuándo, sino qué calibre elegiría para hacerlo y cuántos tiros recibiría, hasta qué punto la torturaría.

—¿Otra pesadilla?

—No —replicó—, soñaba que corría la maratón de Boston.

Con cara de sueño le sonrió, Ai siempre haciéndose la valiente, evitando por todos lo medios parecer frágil o asustada.

—Ya, ven, deportista onírica.

Ai le dedicó una sonrisa indulgente, como si todavía fuese aquel mocoso repelente con la cara pecosa, que competía con Edogawa Conan para impresionarla.

—Ni hablar —replicó pellizcándole una de sus mejillas salpicada de pecas—. Estoy toda sudada, me voy a la ducha.

—¡Au! ¡Ai! —se quejó por el pellizco.

—Que no se te ocurra morirte.

Mitsuhiko le tomó la mano con fuerza acostumbrado ya a aquellas salidas lúgubres.

—No tengo intención alguna de hacerlo.

Se levantó poniéndose una camiseta demasiado grande, tapando su piel y sus viejas cicatrices de las balas que Gin le disparó en la azotea del Hotel Haido City.

—Ai no desaparezcas.

Sonrió con la mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—No lo haré sino se me traga la ducha.

Se marchó en silencio con el deseo de huir y de salvarle la vida.

 **Fin**


	6. 06- Herido

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _romance._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Megure Juzo, Midori_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _456._

 **06.- Herido**

—¡No seas estúpida! —le gritó—. Ya te he dicho que es peligroso.

—A tomar por culo, poli, pienso hacer lo que quiera, no necesito una niñera.

Le dio la espalda, mientras él se tragaba las ganas de gritar una y otra vez que era una estúpida y una grosera. ¡Cómo podía ser tan tozuda! ¡Cómo podía ser tan grosera!

La siguió bajo la lluvia, porque ese era su trabajo, le habían encargado su protección, y también porque, a pesar de todo, le gustaba, un poco.

—No me sigas, maldito poli.

Podía quejarse tanto como quisiese, protestar tanto como le apeteciese, que Megure Juzo no dejaría su trabajo a medio hacer. La chica se movía entre el gentío, quería despistarlo, pero no se lo permitiría, la mantendría sana y salva hasta que todo aquello acabase.

La chica miró a derecha e izquierda antes de cruzar, Mugure se apresuró a llegar hasta a ella. El chirrido de unos neumáticos le hicieron ponerse en alerta. Un coche oscuro avanzaba a todo gas por la calle, ni se lo pensó, saltó a la carretera, cogiéndola para apartarla, rodaron por el suelo mientras el coche se daba a la fuga.

Le dolía la cabeza, sentía la sangre correrle frente abajo. Estaba herido, pero no era grave, buscó a la chica, tumbada en el suelo sangrando, malherida.

—¡Midori!

 _º º º_

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos antes de abrirla, se asomó y la vio en la cama.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí.

Tenía la cabeza vendada, un buen morado en la cara y llevaba puesto un collarín, a pesar de todo se le veía bastante bien.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó entrando.

—¿Cómo crees que me encuentro después de que me hayan atropellado?

Juzo se aclaró la garganta, había sido una pregunta estúpida. Se sentó en la butaca al lado de la cama, quizá tendría que haber llevado unas flores o algún detallito, pero no había pensado en ello porque no estaba acostumbrado a aquello.

—Estás herido.

—No es nada. —Él también llevaba la cabeza vendada le habían dado bastantes puntos, le quedaría una buena cicatriz, pero le daba igual porque la había salvado—. Sólo han sido unos puntos y dentro de cuatro días como nuevo.

—Parece que tendremos cicatrices a juego —le dijo Midori sonriendo—. Quizás me acabarás cayendo bien, poli.

—Me llamo, Juzo.

—No me caes lo suficientemente bien como para llamarte así.

Pero no era verdad. Se había jugado la vida por ella, estaba herido por haber saltado a la carretera para salvarla, pese a haber sido tan desagradable con él. La había impresionado y, tal vez, le gustaba un poco.

—Escucha poli, ¿por qué no me invitas a tomar algo cuando me dejen salir de aquí?

—Claro.

 **Fin**


	7. 07- Ciego

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _amistad._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Yamato Kansuke, Uehara Yui_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _204._

 **07.- Ciego**

No acercase nunca por la izquierda de Kansuke. Aquella había sido la primera lección que había aprendido al reincorporarse al cuerpo de policía, porque Kansuke había estado a punto de abrirle la cabeza con la muleta. Su oído había mejorado gracias a la pérdida de visión, eso le permitía detectar cuando alguien se le acercaba por la izquierda, por lo tanto, le permitía reaccionar a tiempo; Yui, aquel primer día, no había pensado en ello, así que se le acercó como siempre lo había hecho a él, desacostumbrado a sus pasos y presencia en la comisaría, había reaccionado levantando la muleta para golpear al posible agresor, pero allí sólo esta ella con cara de pánico.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —la advirtió—, ¿entendido, Uehara?

Yui asintió, no hacía falta que se lo dijese, no pensaba volver a hacerlo.

Desde aquel día se aseguraba de acercarse siempre por su derecha, para estar segura de que la podía ver girando un poco la cabeza. y de situarse a su izquierda cuando investigaban un caso, porque alguien debía cubrir su punto ciego y anular aquel hándicap. Yui nunca confiaría aquella labor a nadie más, ni siquiera a Morofushi, porque Kansuke era la persona más importante para ella.

 **Fin**


	8. 08- Otoño

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _amistad._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+13_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Mori Ran, Kudo Shinichi_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _428._

 **08.- Otoño**

El suelo del colegio estaba lleno de hojas secas y doradas, Ran pateó uno de los montoncitos, que alguien se había tomado la molestia de recoger a un lado, esparciéndolas por todos lados riendo. Jugar con las hojas era una de las cosas que más le gustaba. Cogió un puñado y las lanzó al aire.

—¿Qué haces, Ran?

La niña se giró sonriendo, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo por la risa y el viento fresco del otoño.

—¡Shinchi! ¡Te esperaba! Volvamos juntos a casa.

Él entrecerró los ojos, le había dicho tantas veces que no le esperase que había perdido la cuenta, los entrenamientos de fútbol acostumbraban a alargarse antes del torneo interescolar y nunca se sabía cuándo podían acabar.

—Tonta, te he dicho que no me esperases. Tendrías que haber vuelto con Sonoko.

—Pero... quería esperarte.

Shinichi suspiró, era muy tozuda, seguro que al llegar a casa sus padres los reñirían, a él por llevarla tan tarde y a ella por no volver directa a casa.

—¿Sabes qué, Shinichi?

—¿Qué?

Shinichi le ofreció la mano y ella se la tomó sin dudarlo, emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa.

—El domingo papá y mamá me llevarán a la montaña, asaremos castañas y haremos boniatos —dijo toda emocionada, a parte de las hojas secas, le encantaban los productos de otoño–. Mamá me ha dicho que puedo invitaros a ti y a Sonoko si quiero. Sonoko ha dicho que vendría, ¿vendrás tú también?

—¿En la montaña? Pero también puede hacerse en casa.

—¡Pero es más divertido en la montaña! Venga, ¡di que sí!

Shinicho miró a su pequeña amiga, se la veía tan emocionada y feliz.

Su corazón dio un latido diferente, como fuera de ritmo, y de pronto, Ran, le pareció el ser más mágico del mundo, sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos brillantes, su cara redondeada, la lluvia de hojas dorada a su espalda... sintió como la cara se le encendía, igual que si hubiese estado corriendo durante horas.

—¡Shinichi! ¡Te has puesto todo rojo! ¿Es que tienes fiebre?

—¿Qué? No, no, estoy bien —rezongó él avergonzado.

—Estate quieto —le pidió ella soltándole la mano, se quitó el pañuelo fino de color amarillo que llevaba alrededor del cuello y se lo puso a él—, si te enfermas no podrás venir.

—Te digo que no estoy enfermo.

—Entonces ¿vendrás?

—Está bien, pesada, iré.

Ran rió feliz deseando que el domingo llegase pronto para poder disfrutar con sus amigos.

Pero Shinichi no fue, a la mañana siguiente tenía tanta fiebre que pasó una semana en la cama.

 **Fin**

 _ **Melgamonster:**_ _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado mis drabbles.  
Yumi es nuestra shipper oficial, qué sería de todos nosotros sin ella metiéndose por medio para juntar a parejitas. Yumi merece muchas cosas buenas y amor.  
Al principio pensé en juntar a Kazuha con otro y dejar que Heiji hiciese drama, pero al final los dejé juntos para que hicieran el idiota. ¿Por qué las escuelas nunca organizan ese tipo de actividades tan divertidas? Sería fantástico y divertido. A ver si Gosho nos los hace canon de una vez, que ya está tardando.  
Estoy de acuerdo contigo, esas dos pareas dan mucho juego, además no las han explotado lo suficiente, ahí hay mucho de lo que tirar y hablar, ojalá nos dieran más información sobre ellos.  
Gracias, los atrapasueños enredan los malos sueños y creo que esos tres están enredados de algún modo. Yo también me pregunto qué edad tiene en realidad Vermouth, Jodie tiene 28 y la ve matar a sus padres con 8 años, así que debe tener, mínimo tiene 40… A ver si algún día nos resuelven el misterio.  
Sato y Takagi son mi OTP de este fandom, merecen todo lo bueno que pueda pasarles. Sato es femenina a su manera, un poco brusca, pero lo es. Takagi tiene más vidas que un gato, espero que no se le acaben, porque tiene que guardar esa promesa durante mucho tiempo.  
A mí también me gusta esa ship, si Ai decide no recuperar su cuerpo al acabar con los Hombres de Negro, apuesto por ellos. Creo que no hay ningún fic sobre ellos, al menos yo no he encontrado ninguno. Cuando te ha perseguido casi toda la vida Gin, tener pesadillas con él, es lo menos que puede ocurrirte. No tiene que ser fácil librarse del fantasma de él.  
Cuando leí por primera vez ese capítulo del manga pensé que era una historia bonita, la relación que construyen a pesar de que no se llevaban bien, cómo se juega él la vida por ella; algún día escribiré algo largo sobre eso. Lo de las cicatrices es canon, la de Midori nos la muestran cuando va a visitarle al hospital en el mismo capítulo, y se sabe que él siempre lleva el sombrero para que nadie vea la suya.  
Megure tiene entre 40 y 45 y ella 37 o 38, así que se llevan menos de diez años.  
Alguien tiene que echarle un cable al orgulloso detective y quién mejor que Yui para hacerlo.  
Bueno, no llegó a recibir el muletazo, pero aprendió la lección, mejor por la derecha que la ve venir.  
Una brazo, gracias por leerme._


	9. 09- Matar o morir

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _drama._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Chianti, Hombres de Negro_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _560._

 **09.- Matar o morir**

Una de las primeras lecciones que había aprendido en la vida era que hay dos tipos de personas: las que matan y las que se dejan matar. Ella no quería ser de las que se dejan matar, así que aprendió a matar, porque ser el cazador siempre es mejor que se la presa.

Vivir aislada en el bosque con su padre había sido el entrenamiento perfecto desde el momento en que había dejado de tener miedo y había tomado la decisión de enfrentarse. Había aprendido a sobrevivir, a detectar los movimientos de los demás y a predecirlos, y a disparar.

El primer disparo que había efectuado con el rifle la sorprendió, sin esperarse el retroceso, la mira telescópica le golpeó dolorosamente el ojo, se le había hinchado tanto que, incluso, creyó que lo perdería, pero se recuperó y, con la lección bien aprendida, no repitió el error de golpearse a sí misma.

Practicó, día y noche, hasta la extenuación, hasta mejorar notablemente su puntería agujereando latas y rompiendo botellas primero, cazando alimañas después. Tenía un objetivo marcado y haría lo que fuese para ser ella quien matase, porque no estaba dispuesta a dejarse matar.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente preparada se estiró entre el alto césped y restó, inmóvil, a la espera de su objetivo, que llegó cuatro horas después haciendo eses por el camino de tierra. Inspiró hondo, apuntó y apretó el gatillo. El disparo resonó por el bosque, amplificado por el eco, asustando a los pájaros y animales cercanos, y también, a sí misma.

Jadeó, sin atreverse a moverse de allí donde estaba, por si había errado el tiro, por si se hacía el muerto. Cuando se decidió a moverse la noche empezaba a caer, no había movido ni un músculo durante todas aquellas horas y, al levantarse, estaba entumecida. Se movió muy despacio, recortando la distancia con el cuerpo de su padre.

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, las pupilas fijas y la mirada perdida.

Estaba muerto.

Muerto.

 _º º º_

Aquel último trabajo había sido ridículamente fácil. Desmontó el rifle y lo metió en la funda vieja de una guitarra.

Se frotó el ojo izquierdo donde el tatuaje de las alas de una mariposa que se había hecho dos días atrás empezaba a picarle. Escocía.

Bajó las escaleras del viejo edificio de apartamentos con calma, como si no fuese más que una inquilina que sale a ensayar con su grupo de música indie. En la puerta había un coche aparcado, uno que no estaba antes, en su interior había dos hombres vestidos de negro, como uno par de cuervos.

La puerta del conductor se abrió y uno de los _cuervos_ se bajó. El pelo largo y plateado moviéndose con el viento, su altura imponente, su cara cruel; su simple presencia parecía una amenaza.

Ella se cerró la chaqueta y se dispuso a pasar de largo, pero el _cuervo_ habló y ella se detuvo.

—Has superado la prueba, bienvenida, Chianti.

—¿Quién...?

—Sube al coche, este no es lugar para hablarlo.

Subió, aferrando con fuerza la pistola que llevaba oculta en la chaqueta, porque ella no era de las que se dejan matar, porque entre matar o morir ella siempre elegía matar.

Aquel día se deshizo del último estorbo de su vida anterior. Se mató a sí misma para que naciese Chianti, la versión mejorada de quien había sido.

 **Fin**

 _ **Melgamonster:**_ _¡Hola! Santa inocencia la de los niños. En lo poco que hemos visto de Ran de pequeña se la ve muy tierna, quise conservar ese aura de inocencia y ternura. Seguro que se puso enfermo por andar haciendo el tonto cuando no debía.  
Mitsuhiko se lo trabaja mucho para impresionarla, sería de justicia.  
Tengo tantas ganas de saber cómo acabarán Sato y Takagi, espero que Gosho no nos mate a ninguno de los dos o tendré que ir a Japón a estrangularlo…  
Debe de ser más mayor, por lo que dice Gosho Vermouth va rejuveneciéndose con los años, así que igual tiene 100 años.  
De nada, a veces cuando uso la opción de reply las respuestas no llegan, por eso prefiero contestar en los capítulos que subo para asegurarme de que llega.  
Un abrazo._


	10. 10- Fantasma

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _slice of live._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+13_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Mouri Ran, Kudo Shinichi, Suzuki Sonoko, Kyogoku Makoto_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _340._

 **10.- Fantasma**

—¡Venga! ¡Será divertido! Invita a tu maridito también.

Ran no estaba demasiado de acuerdo, pero acabó aceptando la propuesta de Sonoko. Las veces que había ido con ella a alguna de las casas de la montaña siempre habían pasado cosas que preferiría no recordar. También aceptó la de pedirle a Shinichi que fuese con ellas.

Shinichi y ella estaban al pie de la montaña esperando el coche que los tenía que llevar hasta la casa. Desde que había vuelto de resolver "aquel caso tan complicado" que no parecía él mismo. Ran quería saber qué había pasado, lo quería de verdad, pero había tomado la decisión de no presionarlo.

Un 4x4 gris salpicado de barro les hizo luces, Shinichi se cargó la mochila a la espalda y, cogiéndola por el brazo, subieron al coche.

El terreno lleno de baches hacía que el coche se sacudiese, Ran se aferraba a Shinichi nerviosa, aunque sabía que aquellos coches estaban preparados para superar condiciones extremas, le daba miedo que volcase o se partiese por la mitad. Shinichi permanecía tranquilo y distraído, como un fantasma sacado de un recuerdo y pegado con cola sobre el presente.

El coche se detuvo delante de una casa de madera que, en otros tiempos, parecía haber sido un refugio de montaña. Él bajó del vehículo primero y la ayudó.

La chimenea sacaba humo y el olor de la leña lo llenaba todo. Ran llamó a la puerta que se abrió casi al instante.

—Ah, Mouri-san.

—Kyogoku-san.

Se sorprendió viéndole allí, Sonoko no le había dicho que estaría.

—Pasad, Sonoko está arriba.

—¡Ran! —exclamó Sonoko desde lo alto de las escaleras. Bajó dando saltitos alegres—, ¡por fin habéis llegado! Ey Shinichi-kun que bien que hayas venido también.

—No podía dejar a Ran sola, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! Un caballero no haría nunca una cosa así.

Ran miró a Sonoko, Shinichi y Kyogoku hablando como si nada, quizá aquella sensación fantasmagórica sobre Shinichi sólo era cosa suya. Quizás el único fantasma que había allí era el de su propio miedo.

 **Fin**


	11. 11- Beso

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _romance._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Takagi Wataru, Sato Miwako_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _568._

 **11.- Beso**

Cogió los papeles del alta y los dobló con cuidado para meterlos en el bolsillo de su americana. Allí estaba, solo como la una en el hospital, sin ningún familiar o amigo, preparado para salir.

Buscó el móvil entre sus objetos personales, pero no lo encontró. Lo había roto él mismo para no tener que hablar con Sato y llevarla hasta una trampa mortal, no podría llamar a un taxi, esperaba tener suerte y encontrar uno en la puerta.

Bajó en el ascensor metido en sus pensamientos, en el recuerdo de aquel beso inesperado en la cama del hospital, no sabía como comportarse con ella después de aquello, si aquel beso había cambiado las cosas entre ellos o sólo había sido la recompensa por haber sobrevivido a un disparo, el premio de consolación por no poder ir a las aguas termales. No la había vuelto a ver desde aquel día y no había tenido tiempo de hablarlo. Sato trabajaba en un caso con Shiratori, uno de aquellos complicados que no te dejan un segundo libre, se lo había dicho Chiba.

El sol de la mañana le calentó la cara, Takagi suspiró, que triste no tener a nadie esperando por ti.

—¿Te llevo?

—Sa-Sato-san.

Estaba apoyada en el coche, tenía ojeras, se la veía agotada, se había quitado la americana y llevaba la camisa blanca arrugada.

—Chiba me ha dicho que te daban el alta esta mañana.

Él y el inspector Megure habían sido los únicos visitantes que había tenido después del primer día.

—Lo siento —dijo irguiéndose—, no he podido venir a verte, pero te mandé un mensaje. Estaba enfadada porque no me contestabas, hasta que recordé que tu móvil estaba roto en la escena del crimen. De verdad que…

—No pasa nada, tampoco es como si hubiese estado agonizando.

Sato puso una cara rara, como si aquello le hubiese hecho daño de verdad, entonces cayó, podría haber muerto, podría haberla dejado como Matsuda, podría haber desaparecido a pesar de haberle prometido que no lo haría.

—Quiero decir que…

—Takagi-kun, sube, te llevaré a casa.

No quería hablar, era un bocazas y un idiota.

Subió al coche, abrochándose el cinturón de manera automática. Sato se sentó y apoyó la frente contra el volante mientras lo agarraba con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien, Sato-san?

—Sí.

Pero no lo parecía.

—Puedo coger un taxi, tienes cara de cansada.

Ella le miró, apoyada aún en el volante.

—Necesito dormir, pero no puedo hacerlo.

»Wataru. —Se ruborizó al oírla pronunciar su nombre, era la primera vez que se le dirigía por él—. ¿Qué hay entre nosotros?

—¿Qué qué hay? —la voz le tembló por los nervios mientras formulaba la pregunta—. Y-yo Sa…

—Aquel beso del otro día, ¿ha cambiado algo?

¿Lo había hecho? ¿Sin haberlo hablado? Seguramente sí, no podían volver y seguir igual después de aquello.

—Yo, Sato-san… —Sólo necesitaba un poco de valor para decirlo, no podía ser tan difícil.

—Porque yo creo que sí, no puedo volver a comisaría y fingir que no ha pasado, como tampoco podría decir que fue algo casual y que no lo quería, ¿sabes?

—Yo tampoco. Y tampoco quiero que sea el último beso que nos demos, Mi-Miwako.

—¿Entonces por qué hablas tanto y no me das otro?

Takagi, completamente rojo, se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla y a continuación otro en los labios. La amaba.

 **Fin**

 _ **Melgamonster:**_ _¡Hola! Sí, Chianti mata su padre en el drabble, el motivo detrás de eso lo dejo a tu imaginación. Los mercenarios que tiene la Organización deben tener un pasado violento, aunque no nos lo haya mostrado Gosho aún, esa falta de escrúpulos no se obtiene de la noche a la mañana. Gin es inquietante, aunque es un personaje que me gusta mucho.  
Es un lema triste, ya lo puedes decir.  
Al principio la idea era que se lo imaginase, pero al final acabó siendo Shinichi de verdad. Supongo que al final del manga cuando vuelva Shinichi nada será extraño, pero lo cierto es que cuando pasa mucho tiempo desde que no ves a alguien lo sientes ajeno, como si fuese alguien diferente, sobre todo si esa persona es muy cercana a ti.  
Gracias por comentar, un abrazo._


	12. 12- Miedos

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _drama._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Haibara Ai / Miyano Shiho_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _362._

 **12.- Miedos**

El goteo del grifo hizo que se pusiera tensa, abrió la puerta del baño poco a poco para encontrarse con la estancia vacía y el grifo mal cerrado. Suspiró y lo cerró bien, el Doctor lo había vuelto a hacer, aquel hombre nunca prestaba suficiente atención a los detalles que la asustaban. El gotear inocente de un grifo le recordaba al de la sangre derramada por la Organización y la asustaba.

Vivir en casa del Doctor Agasa la había hecho ser consciente de todos los pequeños miedos que convivían en su interior. Los goteos, los sonidos cíclicos, los objetos fuera de lugar, las cortinas movidas por la brisa, las sombras… todo lo que se escapaba de su control. No quería tener miedo, no quería estar atrapada en una cárcel construida a base de miedos absurdos.

El teléfono sonó en mitad de la oscuridad de la noche, otro miedo para añadir a su lista.

—Doctor, el teléfono.

Movió la cabeza sintiéndose idiota, el Doctor no estaba, había salido a cenar con unos amigos, estaba sola en casa. Caminó hasta el teléfono, con sigilo, como si pudiese atacarla si hacía ruido, y se detuvo a su lado, en silencio esperando que saltase el contestador automático.

—Este es el contestador del Doctor Agasa —dijo la voz grabada del Doctor—, por favor, deja tu mensaje, nombre y teléfono y contactaré contigo.

El contestador emitió la señal acústica y, Ai, restó en silencio conteniendo la respiración. La persona al otro lado no dijo nada, pero se oía su respiración, ¿quién debía ser y por qué no decía nada? ¿Y si la había descubierto alguien de la organización? ¿Y si era Gin?

—Doctor ¿está en casa? —la voz de una mujer resonó—. Soy Yoshikawa, llámeme urgente, tenemos que hablar.

La mujer colgó, la lucecita roja parpadeando marcaba que el mensaje había quedado grabado. Yoshikawa era una cliente habitual del Doctor, no era nadie por quien hubiese que preocuparse, pero, aún y así, aquellos segundos de silencio en el contestador la habían hecho tener miedo. Ai se preguntó hasta cuándo viviría asustada y, si habría alguien en el mundo que la pudiese hacer segura y a salvo.

 **Fin**

 _ **Melgamonster:**_ _¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase. Que suerte que Sato se decidió a dar un paso adelante, porque sino serían dos abuelitos y seguirían moviéndose en círculos. Yo también supongo que se llaman por su nombre en la intimidad, aunque en el trabajo guarden las formas para evitar problemas.  
Ojalá existiese Takagi en el mundo real, necesitamos a gente maravillosa como él. Eso, Takagi no acabes tus vidas, por favor, qué haríamos todos sin ti.  
Un abrazo._


	13. 13- Velas

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _romance._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Mouri Kogoro, Kisaki Eri_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _437._

 **13.- Velas**

Estaba tan nervioso que iba encendiendo un cigarrillo tras otro. Había pedido más de un favor para poder montar todo aquello, y empezaba a temer que no saliese bien, que ella se echase atrás.

Aplastó la colilla en el cenicero y sacó uno nuevo de la cajetilla, el encendedor emitió un débil llama que fue extinguida por una suave racha de viento. Se giró con el ceño fruncido y allí estaba ella, media hora tarde, pero estaba. Dejó el cigarrillo sin encender en el cenicero y fue a encontrarla.

—Ya pensaba que me habías plantado Eri —refunfuñó.

—Lo siento, me han entretenido en el buffet —se disculpó.

Kogoro le dio un breve beso en los labios, ella le apretó las mejillas con las manos.

—Has estado fumando, ¿verdad? —dijo ella arrugando la nariz—. No me gusta que fumes.

—Sólo un poco.

Eri miró el cenicero a rebosar, era evidente que la estaba engañando, pero no dijo nada. Kogoro la llevó al interior del restaurante desierto, todas las mesas menos una estaban llenas de velas. Le miró sorprendida mientras la llevaba hasta la mesa preparada para cenar. Kogoro retiró la silla para que se sentase.

—Kogoro ¿para qué me has traído aquí?

—Quería pedirte algo —contestó sentándose.

—No me digas que te has metido en un lío y necesitas un abogado, porque aún estoy haciendo prácticas y no creo que pudiese…

—No seas tonta, no es eso para nada —la interrumpió—. ¿De verdad crees que te habría traído a un sitio así para pedirte algo como eso?

Eri le miró, seguramente no se habría tomado tantas molestias si fuese eso. Aquel lugar era demasiado elegante y el ambiente demasiado romántico para pedir favores legales.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Verás Eri, ya hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo salimos y me preguntaba si…

Se puso toda roja, ¿iba a pedírselo por fin? ¿Había llegado el momento? ¿Aquel idiota que tenía por novio se había decidido?

—Eri —dijo su nombre con aquella voz profunda que ponía cuando hablaba en serio, la llama de las velas tembló—, ¿querrías ser mi mujer?

—Me lo estás pidiendo en serio, ¿Kogoro?

—Sí, claro, aunque no he podido comprar ningún anillo, lo quiero de verdad.

Eri le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa con fuerza, los ojos brillantes, las mejillas rojas.

—¡Sí que quiero! Y me da igual el anillo —contestó feliz porque por fin se había decidido, consciente de que Kogoro apenas tenía dinero, que el sueldo de policía pagaba el alquiler, las facturas y poco más—. Kogoro…

—Hagamos que esta noche sea inolvidable, Eri.

 **Fin**

 _ **Melgamonster:** ¡Hola! Bajar la guardia al vivir en un ambiente más abierto y tranquilo es un contraste muy brusco con lo vivido dentro de la Organización. No tener que estar pendiente de todo hace que te obsesiones con cosas pequeñas e inofensivas como si fuesen monstruos peligrosos. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Un abrazo._


	14. 14- Máscara

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _general._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Shiratori Ninsaburo, Sato Miwako, Takagi Wataru_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _734._

 **14.- Máscara**

—El ladrón actúa en fiestas de Halloween, por eso es importante que nos infiltremos y le atrapemos _in fraganti_.

Llevaba tres años actuando, siempre en fiestas que lograban mucha publicidad gracias al boca a boca. Aquel año la que había tomado más fuerza era en un barco, organizada por una empresa de videojuegos. El inspector Megure estaba muy nervioso, el año anterior se les había escapado entre los dedos y había recibido una bronca monumental del comisario.

—Sato, Shiratori, vosotros os mezclaréis con la gente como si fueseis una pareja, pedid el disfraz que queráis y os lo daremos.

Sato puso cara de aburrimiento, preferiría vigilar a ser un posible objetivo del ladrón, de hecho si no la hubiese emparejado con Shiratori tampoco le habría molestado tanto.

—Takagi, Chiba, Kubo, vosotros junto con algunas agentes de tráfico os mezclaréis con el personal como camareros.

 _º º º_

Sato se peleó con el maldito vestido, Shiratori había hecho el encargo porque ella le había dicho que le daba igual. Gran error. La había vestido de princesita con un pomposo vestido que parecía no acabarse nunca y encima tenía que llevar tacones altos. ¿Cómo esperaba que persiguiese a un ladrón con eso tan incómodo puesto?

—Estás preciosa Miwako.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada, iba vestido de príncipe azul.

—¿Es esta tu idea de un disfraz apropiado para una posible persecución?

—La Cenicienta te pega.

¡Y una mierda le pegaba! Ella habría preferido cualquier otro disfraz que no fuese de princesa hortera.

—Vamos, mezclémonos con la gente —dijo de mal humor, porque si tenía que seguir hablando se quitaría un zapato y le clavaría el tacón en el cerebro.

—Espera Miwako, te falta la máscara, la he encargado especialmente para la ocasión, son todo piedras preciosas.

—Ejem... —resonó en sus oídos—. ¡Estáis aquí para encontrar a un ladrón no para hacer manitas!

La voz del inspector Megure a través del auricular a punto estuvo de dejarlos sordos.

—¡Poneos en marcha, joder!

Shiratori le ató la elegante máscara y se puso la propia sin perder más tiempo, recibir las broncas del inspector Megure no era algo que le gustase.

Le tomó la mano enguantada a Sato, que se tragó el orgullo, y fueron hasta el centro de la sala rodeados de los susurros del resto de invitados. Takagi los miró, hacían una pareja increíble así vestidos, se sintió poca cosa en su uniforme de camarero, se ajustó la pajarita suspirando resignado.

Eran el centro de atención justo como debía ser, las joyas que llevaba llamaban la atención tanto que Sato se sentía como el escaparate de una tienda de lujo.

—Bailemos, Miwako —pidió Shiratori.

—No soy muy buena bailando —dijo ella porque tenía tantas ganas de bailar como de que le pegasen un tiro.

—Sólo debes sentir el ritmo y dejarte llevar.

Shiratori la atrajo hacia a él y colocó una mano en su cintura, que resbaló abajo levemente.

—Si esa mano baja un sólo milímetro más...

La advertencia de Sato le hizo volver a subir la mano hasta su cintura, territorio seguro y sin peligro. Cuando Miwako estaba de mal humor lo mejor era no tentar a la suerte.

—Estate atento —dijo mirando alrededor discretamente—, tenemos que descubrir a ese ladrón antes de que actúe.

—Eso se lo tendrías que decir a aquel camarero de allí que no presta suficiente atención.

—Takagi-kun, ¿se puede saber qué demonios haces? —le soltó Sato en un susurro sin dejar de bailar con Shiratori.

—Sato-san, es que hay alguien...

Takagi no pudo acabar su frase, el ladrón tiró del cordón de la máscara y se la quitó, ella, con sus ágiles reflejos, lo cogió por la muñeca, pero el vestido y los tacones entorpecían demasiado sus movimientos y acabó rodando por el suelo.

—Miwako —siseó Shiratori arrodillándose a su lado.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Persíguele! —ordenó ella, Shiratori obedeció a contra voluntad, porque no era elegante dejar a una señorita en el suelo como un trapo sucio.

Sato no se movió del suelo y no sólo porque el vestido se lo impedía, se había torcido el tobillo y le dolía demasiado como para intentarlo.

Aquella noche, Takagi atrapó al ladrón y recibió las felicitaciones de toda la Metropolitana, pero la máscara que Shiratori había comprado para ella acabó nadando con los peces. Y ella se ganó unas muletas y un mes de vacaciones forzosas encerrada en casa.

 **Fin**

 ** _Melgamonster:_** _¡Hola! Ojalá Kogoro y Eri reconciliándose algún día, sería fantástico. Quizás debería marcar si los drabbles son pre, post o durante la trama del manga, pero nunca me acuerdo... Me imagino a Kogoro dándolo todo para sorprender a Eri, porque aunque es un desastre siempre sabe tener un detalle bonito. Sobornando a todo aquel que se pusiera en medio para conseguir el restaurante para él solito.  
Los inicios de las relaciones siempre son maravillosos. Un abrazo._


	15. 15- Pecera

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _drama._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Yoshida Ayumi_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _275._

 **15.- Pecera**

Los dos peces de colores se movieron dentro de la pecera, explorando su nuevo hogar inquietos. Ayumi los miró con una débil sonrisa en los labios, le sabía mal que tuviesen que vivir en un espacio tan reducido, pero Genta se los había regalado y no los podía rechazar.

Qué diría Conan si fuese allí, seguramente le soltaría un montón de datos sobre ellos y sobre cómo cuidarlos, pondría aquella cara de sabelotodo repelente que a ella tanto le gustaba y la habría hecho feliz. Pero Conan no estaba. Se había marchado al extranjero con sus padres, los había dejado solos. Se sentía tan sola…

Sólo habían compartido un año y ahora que no estaba le costaba, incluso, respirar. Se había enamorado, era su primer amor y dolía tanto…

Metió los dedos en la pecera, el más pequeño de ellos subió y le tocó un dedo, Ayumi sonrió.

—¡Te llamaré Conan!

Y pronunciar su nombre le dolió tanto, se tragó las ganas de llorar haciéndose la fuerte. Si Conan la viese llorar le reñiría.

¿Qué debía estar haciendo Conan? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría resolviendo algún caso con sus nuevos amigos? Y ¿por qué no decía nada? Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, no saber de él era peor todavía que tenerlo lejos y saber que no le podía ver, porque ella no podía ir a Nueva York.

Ayumi no quería estar triste, pero lo estaba. No quería echarlo de menos, pero lo hacía. No quería quererlo, pero le quería. Tampoco quería desear que el mundo fuese tan pequeño como aquella pecera, pero lo deseaba, porque así podría encontrarlo fácilmente como lo hacían aquellos dos pececitos naranjas.

 **Fin**

 _ **Melgamonster:** ¡Hola! El drabble estaba ubicado antes de la aparición de Conan, Takagi el novato, Shiratori el pegajoso y Sato la inaccesible jajaja. Se me ha hecho raro volver a poner a Shiratori detrás de Sato. Un abrazo._


	16. 16- Cigarro

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _romance._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Sato Miwako, Matsuda Jinpei_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _498._

 **16.- Cigarro**

El cigarrillo colgando de sus labios se movía al ritmo de sus palabras. Sato no podía dejar de mirarlo. Dejó de moverse y fue como si el hechizo se esfumase.

—¿Piensas contestar?

—¿Ah, qué? Perdona, no te estaba escuchando.

Se había quedado embobada mirándole los labios, el ritmo hipnótico del cigarrillo. Le daba rabia porque Matsuda era hipnótico y a pesar de ser un idiota no podía evitar que le gustase.

—¿Qué tipo de poli no presta atención a su compañero mientras este habla?

Su manera de hablar se había suavizado, estaba menos a la defensiva, pero no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para expresar cuánto le desagrada estar allí. Se había acostumbrado a él, a su manera de hacer y hablar, a su manera de ser.

—Una que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que charlar con un tipo desagradable.

—Desagradable, ¿eh?

—¿Qué decías, Matsuda-kun?

—Te preguntaba si haces algo al salir del trabajo.

Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos sospechando que tras aquella pregunta se ocultaba algo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Te resulta difícil contestar a una pregunta directamente? —replicó riendo—. O ¿es que no quieres contestar?

—No, es que cuando alguien como tú hace preguntas sospecho que se esconde algo detrás.

Matsuda sonrió, se quitó las gafas de sol, dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo a medio consumir y lo aplastó en el cenicero.

—El tabaco te acabará matando —le soltó ella.

Él transformó su sonrisa en una traviesa.

—En nuestro trabajo es más probable que muramos de cualquier otra manera.

—Eso no quiere decir que no puedas cuidarte un poco, ¿no?

—Es que acaso te preocupas por mí, ¿inspectora Sato?

—Por supuesto que no, eres lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que haces—dijo, aunque sí que lo hacía.

—¿Y bien? ¿Haces algo al salir?

—Nada —contestó finalmente.

El móvil de Matsuda sonó, él descolgó mientras contestaba con ruiditos y monosílabos a su interlocutor. Colgó y la miró serio.

—Cambio de planes —soltó como si hubiesen hecho algún plan—. Era el inspector Megure, tenemos que ir a hablar con la mujer del difunto Kobayashi.

—De acuerdo.

—No te veo demasiado afectada por cancelar un plan que aún no sabías en qué podía consistir —contestó encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo—, quizás quería invitarte a cenar, o al cine, o a huir a la otra punta del mundo.

Sato le miró asombrada y después rió con ganas.

—Ven —pidió estirándole del brazo, él se le acercó sin protestar—, tienes la corbata torcida, no puedes visitar a una viuda con esta pinta.

Se la enderezó acercándosele con aquella cara de concentración tan suya, Matsuda juntó sus labios con los de ella en un contacto fugaz.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con las mejillas rojas.

—Puede ser que me gustes un poco.

—Venga ya, tonto, calla.

Le apretó el nudo de la corbata con fuerza, él rió aunque había estado a punto de estrangularlo. Cuando pudiese dejar atrás el caso de la muerte de Hagiwara la invitaría a salir en serio.

 **Fin**


	17. 17- Calabaza

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _romance._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Kobayashi Sumiko, Shiratori Ninsaburo_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _425._

 **17.- Calabaza**

Se sintió un poco mal nada más colgar el teléfono, liarlo en su día libre para hacerle trabajar le sabía mal, pero sabía que ella sola no acabaría a tiempo.

Se cambió de ropa, tenía que estar cómoda, pero no podía ir con el chándal de la escuela, así que se puso unos tejanos viejos que le quedaban un poco anchos y un jersey granate. Después cogió las llaves, la chaqueta y el bolso y salió del apartamento. El coche estaba aparcado delante de la puerta, así que se apresuró en bajar las escaleras e ir a encontrarlo.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar.

—Tranquila acabo de llegar —contestó regalándole una sonrisa seductora—, di, ¿con qué necesitas que te ayude? No me has dado demasiado detalles por teléfono.

—Tenemos que ir a la escuela.

—¿A la escuela? Pero si hoy es domingo.

Ella le sonrió con timidez.

—Lo sé, y lo siento, pero es que…

—Está bien, sube al coche y me lo explicas de camino.

Dejó que él le abriese la puerta y se sentó para atarse el cinturón, Shiratori cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se sentó en su sitio. El coche arrancó con facilidad y pusieron rumbo al colegio.

—Gracias de verdad —dijo con voz suave Sumiko—. Quiero preparar una sorpresa para los alumnos mañana.

—¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

—¡Halloween!

Shiratori la miró de reojo, esperando un poco más de información.

—Quiero decorar la clara para explicarles cómo funciona la tradición.

—Me parece divertido, es una buena idea.

—¿Verdad que sí? —soltó sonrojada por la emoción.

No se parecía en nada a Miwako, más allá del aspecto físico, eran como las dos caras de una misma moneda.

—El sábado compré calabazas para decorarlas y las dejé en el armario de la clase.

—Nunca he decorado una calabaza —confesó, en Japón no se celebraba Halloween a pesar del creciente interés en las tradiciones extranjeras—. ¿Tú lo has hecho antes, Sumiko?

—Sí, pero no por Halloween. En otoño cuando había algún tifón mi padre traía calabazas a casa —explicó pasando por alto que la había llamado Sumiko en vez de Kobayashi—, nos daba rotuladores para pintarlas y cucharas para vaciarlas. Después papá las cortaba siguiendo el dibujo que habíamos hecho.

—Pasabais los tifones jugando con calabazas.

Ella asintió sonriendo.

—Era muy divertido, me daban mucho miedo los tifones y así conseguían que no pensase en ello.

—Me tendrás que enseñar a decorarlas.

—Claro, ¡nos lo pasaremos bien!

Shiratori pensó que aquella era, de lejos, la cita más extraña que había tenido nunca.

 **Fin**

 _ **Melgamonster:** ¡Hola! Cuando se empezó a mostrar más abiertamente los sentimientos de Ayumi por Conan, empecé a pensar en cuánto le dolería perderlo y cuánto tardaría en rehacerse. El primer amor siempre se queda ahí, y más si lo tienes de tan pequeña. Tiene suerte de tener a sus amigos, seguro que la apoyarán cuando llegue el momento.  
Es terrible la historia de Matsuda y Sato, es tan dolorosa... Algún día tengo que escribir una historia larga sobre Matsuda, Sato y Takagi.  
Un abrazo._


	18. 18- Cita a ciegas

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _amistad._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Haibara Ai / Miyano Shiho, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _533._

 **18.- Cita a ciegas**

Repicó con los dedos sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa, ¿por qué se había dejado liar para hacer aquello? Era ridículo y contraproducente, de las citas a ciegas nunca salía nada bueno.

"Es una chica muy guapa" le había dicho su compañero de piso "ya verás cómo te gustará", y allí esta, esperando a aquella "chica muy guapa" que parecía haber perdido el reloj, si es que alguna vez había tenido uno.

Cogió la rosa amarilla de encima de la mesa, la señal que había acordado su compañero con la chica poco puntual, y la hizo girar entre los dedos. ¿Tras cuánto rato se podía confirmar que te habían dado plantón? ¿una hora y media era tiempo suficiente como para afirmarlo?

Desbloqueó el teléfono móvil para enviar un mensaje a su compañero: _hago oficial que me han plantado._ Podría aprovechar que estaba allí para cenar, aunque él no acostumbraba nunca a ir a sitios elegantes como aquel, podía concederse el capricho, por un día no pasaba nada.

El móvil tintineó, la pantalla encendida mostraba un: _no lo han hecho._

—Perdona, se suponía que tenía que estar fuera.

—¿Fuera? —preguntó girándose para ver a quien le había hablado, la voz le sonaba—. ¿Haibara?

—Mitsuhiko...

—V-vaya que sorpresa, no sabía que eras amiga de Hondo.

Estaba sorprendido. Haibara había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiese existido, ni un adiós, ni un triste _post-it_ despidiéndose.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Él se levantó de golpe haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la silla vacía.

—Por favor, siéntate, faltaría más. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú, diría —contestó, él sintió ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por hacer una pregunta tan estúpida como esa—. Aunque supongo que lo que quieres saber es qué hago aquí otra vez.

—Sí, eso.

Haibara sonrió.

—He vuelto a Beika, me marché para ir a estudiar a Londres.

—Pero… ni siquiera te despediste, pensaba que quizá te había pasado algo.

—¿Y qué se supone que me tenía que pasar?

Ella conocía la respuesta a su propia pregunta. Se había marchado cuando empezó a parecerse a Sherry, se había escondido hasta que el peligro había acabado definitivamente, porque él ya no respiraba.

—Mujer, podías haber dejado ni que fuese una nota, ¿no?

—Mitsuhiko, aunque la hubiese dejado no habría cambiado nada, era una decisión que tenía que tomar, si lo hubiese hecho diferente habría sido más difícil.

Porque él le habría preguntado por qué y ella no se lo podía explicar.

—Pero, aún y así…

—¿Qué bebes? —preguntó señalando la botella en la cubitera, tenía que cambiar de tema, remover todo aquello no traería nada bueno—. ¿Es vino?

—Jerez, ¿te gusta? ¿Quieres?

—Sherry, que apropiado…

Mitsuhiko la miró sin entender de qué hablaba, fue como volver a ser un niño pequeño.

—Por favor, llena la copa hasta arriba —dijo acercándosela—. Brindaremos por los que ya ha sido enterrados.

—Vaya Haibara, veo que sigues diciendo esas cosas tan deprimentes —refunfuñó llenándosela hasta arriba como había pedido.

—Tú mismo, lo tomas o lo dejas.

—Lo tomo.

Ai le sonrió alzando la copa de jerez.

—Por las bebidas alcohólicas que en paz descansan.

 **Fin**

 _ **Melgamonster:** ¡Hola! Es bueno saber que tendría una lectora, tengo una idea bastante clara de lo qué quiero escribir y de cómo quiero hacerlo, así que si la trama me cuadra bien lo sacaré adelante.  
Kobayashi se preocupa mucho por sus alumnos, eso es algo que me gusta mucho de ella. Es una cita curiosa, pero la veo preparando algo un domingo para alegrar a sus alumnos el lunes cuando lleguen.  
Un abrazo._


	19. 19- Karaoke

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _amistad._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Kobayashi Sumiko, Shiratori Ninsaburo, Sato Miwako, Takagi Wataru, Miyamoto Yumi_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _319._

 **19.- Karaoke**

—Sólo tienes que elegir una canción y listo, ¡anímate!

Sólo una canción, aún ya sí no podía evitar sentirse incómoda, a parte de a Shiratori no conocía a nadie más.

—Venga Yumi, déjala, ya lo hará cuando le apetezca —dijo Sato cogiendo la mano de su amiga—. ¿Por qué no cantamos una nosotras?

—¡Vale!

Sumiko las observó con curiosidad mientras, con las cabezas juntas, seleccionaban la canción y se preparaban, se las veía tan tranquilas ella tenía pánico escénico.

—¿Quieres que cantemos una juntos? —preguntó Shiratori.

—Prefiero ver cómo lo hacéis, no me gusta cantar.

—He de decir que te entiendo —contestó Takagi dando un trago a su cerveza—. A mi tampoco me gusta mucho esto de cantar.

—Eso es porque lo haces fatal, Takagi —dijo Yumi con la voz amplificada por el micrófono—, pareces un gato pisoteado.

—¡Cómo te pasas! —se quejó.

—¿A qué sí, Miwako?

—Mira, que empieza la letra.

Kobayashi rió mientras las dos chicas empezaban a cantar el _opening_ de uno de los animes de moda.

Takagi mantenía la cabeza gacha y miraba de reojo a la inspectora Sato, como si fuese un secreto que estaban juntos y no pudiese mirarla directamente sin delatarse. No lo entendía demasiado, pero suponía que era algo entre ellos.

—Qué me dices Takagi ¿quieres que cantemos juntos?

—No te burles de mí, Shiratori.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

—Puedo cantar yo contigo si quieres, inspector Takagi.

Shiratori y Takagi la miraron sorprendidos.

—Cla-claro, ¿por qué no?

No dijo nada, a pesar de sentirse un poco mal porque hubiese elegido cantar con Takagi en vez de con él, si así tenía que sentirse más cómoda, quién era él para meterse. Además, quería que se integrase con sus amistades y, un karaoke, era un buen punto de inicio.

Cuando Miwako y Yumi acabaron de cantar, Takagi y Kobayashi subieron al pequeño escenario, hacían el peor dúo de la historia.

 **Fin**


	20. 20- Hojas

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _romance._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Suzuki Sonoko, Kyogoku Makoto_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _815._

 **20.- Hojas**

Las hojas caían con parsimonia llenando el suelo de colores. Sus botas de montaña resbalaban cuando pisaba alguna húmeda, pero mantenía el equilibrio y seguía adelante sin rendirse.

Aquel idiota… ¿por qué tenía que entrenar perdido en medio de la montaña? ¿Es que no había suficientes gimnasios en Tokyō? Podía hacerle uno a medida si lo necesitaba, ¿por qué torturarla así?

Había llegado a la cabaña donde se alojaba por casualidad y total para no encontrárselo, porque había salido a entrenar o eso le había dicho el anciano que había. Así que Sonoko dejó la mochila en el interior de la cabaña y, furibunda, siguió el camino medio tapado por las hojas que el hombre le había señalado.

El paisaje de otoño era precioso y, en otras circunstancias, lo habría disfrutado de lo lindo. Resbaló, cuanto más se cerraba el bosque más húmedas estaban las hojas del suelo. Oyó golpes más adelante, amplificados por el eco, debía ser Makoto, al menos, eso esperaba. Aceleró con cuidado para no caerse porque no quería hacerse daño antes de poder decirle un par de cositas a aquel cara dura.

Los sonidos se intensificaron y, finalmente vio a alguien moverse a toda velocidad entre los árboles, lo reconoció por su manera de moverse. Esbozó una breve sonrisa que despareció al recordar como de enfadada estaba. Se llenó los pulmones de aire.

—¡Idiota! —le soltó— ¡Eres un idiota!

Makoto la miró aturdido dejando de moverse, ¿qué hacía Sonoko allí? ¿y además ella sola?

—Sonoko, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡No eres más idiota porque no puedes entrenarte para serlo!

—Es peligroso, ¿no lo sabes?

Y no lo era sólo por donde estaban, sino porque podría haberla golpeado por error.

Sonoko cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó los dientes entrecerrando los ojos, estaba tan enfadada que podría estallar.

—¡No me importa si es peligroso o si es Disneyland!

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? —preguntó mirándola con cara de no comprender nada.

—¿Es que no sabes qué día es hoy?

—Creo que es ¿sábado? ¿Qué importancia tiene?

—Sá-sábado…

El enfado de Sonoko se eclipsó brevemente por el aturdimiento, pero resurgió con fuerza; si las botas de montaña fuesen fáciles de quitar se las habría quitado y se las habría lanzado ambas a la cabeza.

—¿¡Qué te enrollas con sábado!?

—Bueno, perdona… es difícil saber en qué día estamos en la montaña, se pierde la noción del tiempo.

Quería tirarse entre las hojas y llorar hasta perder el sentido, ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota? Sollozó, enfadada y frustrada.

—No lo sabes —sollozó.

—Lo siento… ¿Qué día es?

—Sábado —contestó, eso lo había acertado, pero el resto lo había olvidado.

Makoto frunció el ceño, era lo que él había dicho.

—¿Es que habíamos quedado?

—No.

No era su cumpleaños, todavía quedaban dos meses, lo tenía muy presente.

—Sonoko… dame una pista.

Ella se agachó y agarró un puñado de hojas y barro y se las lanzó a la cara, Makoto no hizo nada para esquivarlas, con la cara sucia de barro esperó una respuesta entre los sollozos.

—¿¡Cómo puedes haberte olvidado!?

—Lo siento…

—¡No lo sientes! Si o sintieses estarías pensando en por qué estoy aquí y por qué estoy enfadada.

Makoto pensó en ello, pero no se le ocurrió nada, no habían quedado porque estaba entrenando…

—¡Idiota! —gritó—. ¡Eres como los demás! ¡No te importa nada más que tu maldito torneo!

—Eso no es verdad —replicó limpiándose el barro de la mejilla—. Si quiero ganar este torneo es por ti.

—Me da igual el torneo, Makoto. Ayer ni me llamaste.

Aquello tampoco es que fuese una novedad, allí no había demasiada cobertura, Sonoko lo sabía, le enviaba mensajes casi a diario y, a veces, ella ni le contestaba y él no se enfadaba.

—Ayer hizo un año que empezamos a salir juntos, te envié un mensaje y ¡ni me has contestado! ¡Idiota!

Makoto echó cuentas, se habían conocido en verano en Izu, se habían empezado a hacer amigos casi por sorpresa y poco después Sonoko le había preguntado si quería intentarlo, aunque aquello fuese una relación a distancia… ¿había pasado un año?

—¿Ha pasado un año? ¿Tan rápido?

—Idiota… ¿No hay calendarios en la montaña?

—Hay uno, pero es de hace tres años…

Sonoko cogió otro puñado de hojas y barro y se los lanzó con rabia.

—Lo siento, no me he dado ni cuenta de que ya es otoño, Sonoko, por favor.

—He tenido que subir hasta aquí a pie y he estado a punto de abrirme la cabeza, ¡no quiero oír cómo te disculpas! ¡No he venido aquí para eso!

Makoto comprendió qué hacía allí, cogió la toalla abandonada en una roca y se secó el sudor.

—Bajemos de aquí, iremos a cenar y hablaremos.

Sonoko le siguió con cuidado pendiente abajo, agarrada a su brazo para no resbalar con las hojas que lo llenaban todo.

 **Fin**


	21. 21- Lluvia

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _general._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Suzuki Sonoko, Kyogoku Makoto_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _828._

 **21.- Lluvia**

Dio media vuelta en la cama y suspiró. Nada, no había manera de dormir. Había demasiado silencio, el silencio posterior a una tormenta, el tipo de silencio que le hacía poner nerviosa. Miwako sabía que, por más que lo intentase, no conseguiría pegar ojo.

Se levantó y descorrió las cortinas, el cielo estaba claro, sin rastro de nubes, lleno de estrellas brillantes. Una visión imposible desde la ciudad donde siempre había luz.

Qué podía hacer en aquel rincón del mundo para conseguir dormirse. No había televisión en la habitación, no había pensado en llevarse un libre, de hecho, no había imaginado que se quedarían colgados en la isla por culpa de la tormenta, y su móvil había muerto y no tenía cargador.

Quizás podría ir a dar una vuelta, pero ¿ir sola? No, salir sola no le parecía una buena idea, estar sola la haría seguir pensando en aquello que le había quitado el sueño. ¿A quién podría pedírselo?

Volvió a vestirse, se levantó la cara y salió de la habitación cerrando con llave más por costumbre que porque hubiese algo de valor que proteger en el dormitorio. El pasillo estaba totalmente vacío, se oían los ronquidos del inspector Megure al fondo, Miwaki pensó sonriendo en que su esposa tenía que sufrir de lo lindo para poder dormir a su lado.

Caminó en dirección contraria a los ronquidos, cuatro puertas más allá de la suya y llamó, quizás no había sido una buena idea, era tarde, estaban cansados… La puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido, su compañero con cara de sueño se asomó bostezando.

—Perdona ¿te he despertado?

Sí, sí que lo había hecho.

—No, todavía no dormía —mintió. Miwako sonrió mirado su pelo despeinado, sabiendo que no era cierto—. ¿Ha pasado algo, Sato-san? ¿Nos llama el inspector?

—Ah, no, no —dijo moviendo las manos, en sus palmas todavía se apreciaban las cicatrices de las quemaduras de aquel día, las que se había hecho creyendo que él estaba dentro de aquel coche que había estallado—. Es que no puedo dormir y… me preguntaba si te apetecía dar una vuelta por la playa.

Wataru echó rápido vistazo al despertador de la mesita de noche, eran casi las tres de la madrugada.

—Perdona no debería haber venido, es evidente que dormías y, además, es demasiado tarde para paseos.

—¿Qué? No, Sato-san, dame unos minutos para cambiarme.

Ella asintió. Observó con las mejillas rojas, mientras la puerta se cerraba, que Takagi dormía con una camiseta y los calzoncillos.

Esperó apoyada contra la pared, con la mirada fija en las zapatillas, y sonrió cuando volvió a salir bien vestido y peinado.

—¿Adónde quieres ir?

—¿Qué te parece la playa?

Había estado lloviendo, la arena todavía debía estar mojada por la lluvia y el mar picado, no sabía si era muy buena idea, pero, aún y así, asintió y la siguió hasta allí. Hacía un poco de fresco.

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

—Es por la tormenta.

Wataru rió brevemente.

—No me digas que te da miedo una tormenta de nada.

—¡No, claro que no! —replicó golpeando suavemente su brazo—. Es que me recuerda al día en que murió mi padre.

—¡L-lo siento! No debería haber…

Ella rió.

—No pasa nada. Aquel día… había estado lloviendo sin parar, pero cuando volvimos a casa, después de que le declarasen muerto, todo estaba en calma, como ahora.

—Deber de ser duro.

—No te creas, normalmente pongo la tele o llamo a Yumi para distraerme, pero la batería de mi móvil ha muerto.

—Claro…

En las habitaciones no había televisores, su móvil no tenía batería… eso lo convertía en el plan C siendo optimista, quizás antes había llamado a la puerta de Shiratori sin éxito.

—Me he puesto a mirar por la ventana y he visto todas estas estrellas que, en la ciudad, no pueden verse normalmente y he pensado que me iría bien un paseo. —explicó sentándose en la arena húmeda por la lluvia—, pero no quería salir sola.

»Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que trabajamos juntos en un caso.

—Tienes razón.

Cuando asignaban los casos siempre deseaba que le emparejasen con ella, pero aquel milagro casi nunca se producía.

—Últimamente te esfuerzas mucho más, Takagi-kun.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Pues sí! ¡Eso del _superglue_ para las huellas ha sido increíble!

Takagi, orgulloso se sentó a su lado, la arena estaba fría y húmeda, se estaba esforzando porque quería que le asignasen a casos más importantes, porque quería investigar con ella, porque quería ascender para asegurarse un buen futuro dentro del cuerpo de policía.

—Gracias.

—Dime, ¿que quizás intentas impresionar a alguien?

—¡Claro que no! —dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas. Sí, quería impresionar a alguien, quería impresionarla a ella—. Sólo hago mi trabajo.

Ella sonrió y clavó la mirada en el horizonte.

—¿Crees que volverá a llover?

—Espero que no —contestó Takagi—, pero si llueve me quedaré contigo para que no pienses en ello.

 **Fin**

 _ **Melgamonster:** ¡Hola! Cierto que no va mucho con ellos lo de las citas a ciegas, sobre todo con Haibara, pero a veces se hacen tonterías por complacer a los amigos, además tampoco les fue tan mal. Estaba pensando en qué tipo de vino podría gustarle a Mitsuhiko y me vino el jerez a la cabeza, como un chiste cósmico y no pude evitar ponerlo jajaja.  
Creo que no sale en ningún capítulo si Kobayashi sabe cantar o no_, _así que me tomado la licencia de quitarle esa habilidad. Con lo que le gusta el misterio y las novelas policíacas la veo encajando bien con los compañeros de Shiratori.  
Sonoko con lo orgullosa que es enfrentándose a Makoto, eso nos daría vida a muchos, porque Makoto es genial, pero la tiene un poco abandonada. Seguro que en la montaña pierde del todo la noción del tiempo y puede llegar a olvidarse de ello por mucho que no quiera.  
Un abrazo, gracias por leer._


	22. 22- Cama

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _general._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Miyano Akemi, Moroboshi Dai / Akai Shuichi_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _348._

 **22.- Cama**

Abrió los ojos aturdida, la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana salpicada por las sombras proyectadas de las ramas de un árbol. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía recordar si allí siempre había habido un árbol, tampoco si el sol se colaba cada mañana, ni si aquella ventana realmente era suya.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y se giró dándole la espalda a la ventana.

—¿Estás despierta, Akemi?

—¿Quién...?

—¿Ya te has olvidado de mí? Tienes una memoria pésima, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Mareada. Débil. Desubicada. Él dio un paso adelante permitiendo que el sol iluminase su cara.

—¿Dai-kun?

—¿Tienes dolor?

—No lo sé —dijo ella, se sentía entumecida—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi cama, en una cabaña en el bosque —contestó él encendiendo un cigarrillo—. ¿Recuerdas qué te ha pasado?

Pensó en ello, pero sólo le venían imágenes vagas sin sentido, Gin, el objetivo, el museo, un cuadro…

—No.

—Estás aquí porque te han disparado, has estado a punto de morirte.

Pero no estaba muerta, estaba en su cama, en un lugar desconocido:

—¿Me has salvado tú? ¿Por qué?

—¿Necesito un motivo para hacerlo?

—En nuestro mundo no es demasiado común ayudar a alguien que fracasa, ¿no crees? —Akemi era consciente de que si se encontraba en aquella situación era porque había fracasado—. Te meterás en problemas por haberme rescatado.

Tal vez sí, pero había llegado a un punto en el que la necesitaba y no podía dejarla morir.

—¿Ya vuelves a llorar?

—Lo siento.

Dai fue hasta la cama y se sentó, la empujó para obligarla a estirarse. El cigarrillo entre sus labios continuaba humando, aunque él no había dado ni una calada, como si lo hubiese olvidado.

—Gracias, Dai-kun.

—Ya me lo cobraré, no te preocupes.

—Dai-kun, ¿puedo pedirte un último favor?

—¿Cuál es?

—Mi hermana pequeña, prométeme que la sacarás de la organización si algún día me pasase algo.

Él dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

—Eso también me lo cobraré.

Pero ya se lo había cobrado, porque Akemi era su abono de temporada dentro de la organización.

 **Fin**

 _ **Melgamonster:** ¡Hola! Ups, no me di cuenta mira que lo reviso veces... lo editaré para corregirlo, gracias por el aviso.  
La idea se me ocurrió viendo la película 11 que emitieron hace unas semanas por televisión, también había estado releyendo el capítulo de la muerte de su padre, de ahí me vino la idea para este drabble. Ambos se buscaban antes de estar juntos, Takagi era bastante más obvio que ella.  
Muerte por fluff jajajaja. Un abrazo._


	23. 23- Niños

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _amistad._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Uehara Yui, Yamato Kansuke_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _345._

 **23.- Niños**

—¡Uehara! —La voz de Kansuke resonó en el pasillo—. ¿Dónde demonios estás?

—En la cocina —replicó ella con voz tranquila.

Kansuke fue a encontrarla con el ceño fruncido haciendo escándalo con la muleta, por el sonido Yui sabía que estaba de mal humor, últimamente Kansuke estaba de mal humor a menudo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Kan-chan?

Yui estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina y le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Cuántas veces te he de decir que no me llames así, Uehara?

—Pero si estamos los dos solos, no estamos en el trabajo, estamos en mi casa.

—Ya no somos niños.

Ella movió la silla al lado de la suya quitando sus propias muletas.

—Ven, siéntate, conmigo —le pidió—, has venido a ver si estaba bien, ¿verdad?

Le habían disparado en el muslo y un poco más y muere desangrada, Kansuke se había preocupado tanto que su cara se había quedado blanca completamente y le había gritado a la telefonista de emergencias que le había atendido.

—Tendrías que estar en la cama, ya oíste al médico.

—Pero me estoy portando bien, mira, tengo la pierna en alto tal y como me dijo. No puedo pasarme el día en la cama.

Kansuke se sentó, Yui nunca había sido obediente, cuando eran pequeños siempre acababa metida en algún lío por ir siguiéndole arriba y abajo a escondidas, aunque él le decía que no lo hiciese.

—Mira, el otro día encontré este álbum de fotos, salimos nosotros cuando éramos unos críos —dijo abriéndolo con energía—. La mitad de estas fotos ni las recuerdo.

—Porque eras una mocosa.

—¡No te pases! Los dos éramos unos niños.

Sólo les separaban seis años, no era tanto tiempo.

—¡Ah, mira! —exclamó señalando una fotografía en la que salía ella de bebé y Kansuke a su lado mirándola como si fuese a romperse—. ¡Qué cara ponías!

—Por si te ponías a chillar, armabas un escándalo increíble cuando llorabas.

—¡Mentira!

—Es la verdad.

Yui puso morros, como hacía cuando eran niños, la misma Yui tantos años después.

 **Fin**

 _ **Notas de la** **autora:**  
Disculpad la demora, el trabajo y el salón del manga me han impedido actualizar. Durante esta semana subiré todos los drabbles que faltan._

 _º º º_

 ** _Melgamonster:_** _¡Hola!Coincidimos de nuevo, Akemi y Shuichi también son una de mis OTP. Que final más trágico para ese romance, definitivamente Akemi merecía algo mejor que esa muerte tan fría y solitaria, por mucho que Conan estuviese con ella... Me alegra que te haya gustado a pesar de ser triste. Un abrazo.  
 **AlenDarkStar:** ¡Hola! Gracias por pasarte a leer y dejarme tu opinión.  
Yumi se trabaja mucho los planes, pero eso no garantiza que después funcionen, al menos su intención es buena y se preocupa por sus amigos._ _  
Kazuha y Heiji si no se llaman idiota unas cien veces al día seguro que no pueden dormir por la noche. Son demasiado orgullosos como para aceptar que están encantados de haber acabado juntos.  
Gracias, la verdad es que hay relaciones que te hacen sentir atrapada y esos tres están, sin duda, enredados en una telaraña muy venenosa.  
Una de las cosas curiosas de la relación entre Takagi y Sato es que siempre pasa algo que les rompe el momento, lo del anillo fue una pena, pero logró avanzar en su relación y al final, eso es lo que importa.  
La marca que le tuvo que dejar a Shiho la Organización debe de ser profunda, y contando con que Gin es un asesino sin escrúpulos y juró matarla las pesadillas están aseguradas. Al menos no está sola.  
Yo me declaro fan absoluta de Midori, esa mujer vale un imperio. Lo poco que se vio en el manga y el anime, me hizo imaginármelos peleando constantemente como un par de adolescentes.  
Pobre Uehara, pero al menos le sirvió para aprender cómo acercarse a él sin ponerse en peligro.  
El enamoramiento le dio fiebre a nuestro pobre Shinichi, seguro que se habrían divertido en la montaña todos juntos.  
Gracias de nuevo, un abrazo._


	24. 24- Susurros

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _amistad._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Toyama Kazuha, Hattori Heiji_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _288._

 **24.- Susurros**

La ciudad entera estaba a oscuras desde hacía unas cuantas horas debido a un gran apagón. Kazuha se movió en la cama somnolienta topando con el calor de su acompañante, Heiji dormía como un tronco con la boca entreabierta. Recordó de repente que se habían acurrucado en la cama, bajo las mantas, porque estaban helados y en algún momento se habían dormido los dos.

Tendría que llamar a sus padres para avisar que estaba bien, que estaba en casa de los Hattori, pero su móvil estaba sin batería y el fijo estaba estropeado. Se acurrucó a su lado, colocando la mano sobre su pecho sintiendo como respiraba y latía su corazón.

—¿Va todo bien? —susurró Heiji con voz adormecida.

—Sí, no pasa nada.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó abrazándola sin darle tiempo para contestar.

Kazuha se aferró a él con fuerza, a pesar de no tener frío, sólo porque era agradable sentirlo tan cerca.

—Pensaba que tendría que avisar a mi padre de que estoy aquí —susurró ella—. Pero no tengo batería.

—No te preocupes por eso, le he avisado yo.

Kazuha sonrió, Heiji siempre pensando en todo, que suerte que tenía.

—¿Han vuelto tus padres?

—No lo creo, mi padre está trabajando en un caso y mi madre había quedado con unas amigas.

—¿Entonces por qué susurramos?

La mano de Heiji se movió por su espalda con suavidad.

—Porque está oscuro.

—¡Qué respuesta más ridícula! —susurró con énfasis—. Si no hay nadie para escucharnos.

—Vuelve a dormirte, Kazuha…

Pero no podía dormirse, tenerle tan cerca hacía que su corazón latiese con fuerza.

—Heiji.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Puedes seguir hablando?

Heiji suspiró, pero siguió hablando en susurros, aunque estaba muerto de sueño, Kazuha podría escucharlo hablar así para siempre.

 **Fin**

 _ **Melgamonster:** ¡Hola! Creo que si alguien a parte de Yui le llama "Ka-chan" le abre la cabeza con la muleta jajaja. Algún día tengo que escribir algo más sobre Kansuke y Yui y su relación de niños.  
Un abrazo._


	25. 25- Héroe

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _amistad._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Liga de Detectives Junior_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _448._

 **25.- Héroe**

—¿Visteis el capítulo de ayer?

La pregunta de Mitsuhiko hizo que Haibara alzase la mirada del libro que leía para observar a sus amigos, estaban a punto de entrar en la secundaria y aún veían Kaimen Yaiba.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Ayumi emocionada—. Me dejó con el corazón en un puño.

—He leído que el capítulo de la semana que viene será de los que hacen historia —añadió Genta.

«Criaturas» pensó Ai a quien no dejaba de parecerle gracioso, que mantuviesen aquel amor incondicional hacia su héroe de infancia a pesar del paso del tiempo.

—¿Y tú, Ai-chan? ¿Lo viste?

Ayumi la miraba con interés esperando su respuesta, Ai le sonrió volviendo a hundir la nariz en el libro.

—Lo siento, pero no. Estuve leyendo.

Su respuesta levanto el murmullo de sus amigos diciendo que era muy madura y adulta, cosa que era, evidentemente porque ella era adulta a diferencia de ellos.

—Nunca tendrás novio así.

—¡No digas eso Genta! —se quejó Mitsuhiko—. No le hagas caso, Haibara.

—¿Insinúas que si no me gusta un superhéroe de ficción no podré salir con nadie?

La pregunta formulada con tono serio de Haibara hizo que Genta tragase saliva con nerviosismo.

—No, bueno...

—Los héroes de ficción no me interesan ni una pizca.

—Dices eso mientras lees un libro en el que todo es ficción.

Ai suspiró cerrando el libro con calma, tenía que medir sus palabras para no decir nada indebido y delatarse.

—Mira, a ti te gusta Yaiba y los héroes de ficción y está bien —contestó con tranquilidad—. Mi héroe es de carne y huesos, aunque me guste leer, tengo los pies en el suelo.

—Pero yo no hablaba de héroes —replicó Genta—, hablo de tu actitud, porque te alejas de todos y no te interesas por nada.

—Genta no digas eso —protestó Ayumi—, Ai no es así.

—¿Por qué quieres que me interese, Genta?

No tenía intención de enfadarse, tampoco de ofenderse, porque no podía negar que Genta tenía una parte de razón.

—Pues no lo sé, por algún manga, o anime, o serie, por alguna de las cosas que nos gusta a la gente de nuestra edad.

Ai sonrió, aquel era el problema, la edad del grupo y la suya no eran la misma, no se interesaba por las mismas cosas, no tenían los mismo gustos ni intereses.

—Si veo el capítulo de vuestro maldito héroe me dejarás en paz.

—¡Ya verás cómo te gustará y tendrás que suplicarme para que te deje todos los DVDs!

El grupo parecía tan feliz con aquello que Ai no dijo nada más, abrió el libro y continuó leyendo con calma a pesar del escándalo que hacían.

 **Fin**


	26. 26- Sirena

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _general._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Vermouth_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _314._

 **26.- Sirena**

Cogió su número para el sorteo con escepticismo, no creía en aquellos cuentos chinos, pero, aún y así, ya que estaba allí participó.

—Tiene que poner su nombre en el registro señorita.

Dudó un instante, su nombre quedaría registrado sobre el papel y no lo había pensado. Sonrió y cogió la pluma que le tendía la sacerdotisa.

"Chris Vineyard" escribió con caligrafía elegante y pulcra, la sacerdotisa soltó una exclamación de sorpresa a la que Vermouth respondió llevándose el índice a los labios rogando que guardase silencio.

—Que tenga suerte —dijo emocionada por la presencia de alguien famoso en el templo.

—Gracias.

Se apartó de la joven emocionada, para buscar un lugar tranquilo donde esperar el sorteo. La flecha de una sirena con poderes… que tontería, eso sí, era un _souvenir_ lo suficientemente exótico como para prestarle atención, a ella le gustaban las cosas únicas y aquella era una.

Se puso unas gafas de sol para evitar ser reconocida y se sentó en uno de los porches del templo.

Volvió a pensar en el registro, en aquel nombre caligrafiado con tinta china. Había construido toda una vida alrededor de Chris Vineyard y se sentía cómoda en ella, le costaría renunciar mucho más que hacerlo con Sharon Vineyard. Chris era un personaje elegante e inaccesible un estilo de vida elitista y glamuroso, una vida llena de lujos, caprichos y amantes. Su error con ella había sido cogerle tanto cariño, sentirse tan ella misma y tan libre en su piel, porque alguien que ha tenido tantas identidades como ella debía saber, mejor que nadie, que las identidades falsas vienen y van sin tregua.

Renuncia a Chris por la flecha de una sirena que prometía una vida larga, sería un sacrificio doloroso, pero tendría que prepararse por si era necesario deshacerse de ella. Si aquella flecha le daba la vida eterna estaría encantada de sacrificar a Chris.

 **Fin**

 _ **Melgamonster:** ¡Hola! Gosho tiene que hacérnoslos canon ya, necesitamos Heizuha oficial en nuestras vidas con urgencia. Cierto, eran susurros de estar dormido y no tener muchas ganas de hablar, pero a Heiji le queda bien eso de susurrar.  
Sin duda, Ai se refería a Shinichi. Aunque no tengan la misma esdad, los detectives junior le permiten tener una vida normal, por eso creo que se mantiene siempre cerca de ellos incluso en el manga no duda en protegerlos por lo que le da el estar con ellos. Crecer dentro de la Organizaciópn ha tenido que dejar muchos vacíos en su vida y los niños los están llenando.  
Un abrazo._


	27. 27- Comisaría

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _general._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Kisaki Eri, Mouri Ran, Mouri Kogoro_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _430._

 **27.- Comisaría**

—¿Quieres que vayamos a buscar a papá, Ran?

La niña miró a su madre olvidándose del dibujo en el que llevaba trabajando todo el día, un regalo para su padre, porque era como un héroe de los de la tele.

—¡Sí!

Se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hasta a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Eri le acarició el pelo con amor.

—Ponte los zapatos, cielo.

Eri sonrió feliz viendo como se calzaba ella sola, tan eficiente a pesar de ser tan pequeña estaba muy orgullosa de Ran. Fue hasta la entrada y se puso sus propios zapatos, después le tendió la mano y salieron juntas a la calle. Ran iba dando saltitos y canturreando una canción infantil de las que había aprendido en la escuela.

La comisaría no estaba demasiado lejos, aquella era una de las cosas que a Eri le gustaban, la hacía sentirse estúpidamente protegida.

—¡Buenos días agente Kyuuraki! —saludó al agente de la puerta con aquel tono de emoción infantil.

—Buenos días, Ran-chan, ¿vienes a ver a tu padre?

La niña asintió sonriendo.

—Buenos días Kyuuraki-san.

—Buenos días, Kisaki-san, Mouri-san está en un interrogatorio, pueden esperarlo en la sala.

—Gracias, lo haremos.

Subieron al ascensor solitario y Eri pulsó el botón de la planta de investigación criminal, el pasillo de paredes grises estaba en silencio y no se veía a ningún inspector por los alrededores; el caso en el que trabajaban debía de ser mucho más importante de lo que creía, quizás no deberían de haber ido.

—Esperaremos en la sala en silencio, ¿de acuerdo, Ran?

—Sí, mamá.

Pero la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió antes de que llegasen, Eri apartó a Ran del camino del hombre que corría hacia ellas…

Eri abrió los ojos con el sonido de la bala haciendo eco en sus recuerdos, empapada en sudor se incorporó en la cama. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde aquel día? Se tocó la cicatriz del muslo distraída, Kogoro la había salvado con un disparo impecable y perfecto.

Descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número que marcaba casi a diario, pero al que casi nunca llamaba. Pulsó la tecla verde y escuchó el tono de llamada hasta que, al otro lado, descolgaron.

—Agencia de detectives Mouri.

—Kogoro.

—¿Eri? ¿Eres tú? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Sí soy yo. No pasa nada, escucha, ¿podemos hablar un rato?

—¿Quieres que comamos en el Poirot?

—De acuerdo, en unos veinte minutos en la puerta.

Eri colgó nerviosa, aquel sueño le había hecho tener un mal presentimiento, necesitaba verlo y sentir que estaba bien.

 **Fin**


	28. 28- Capitán

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _general._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Hattori Heiji, Toyama Kazuha_ _._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _394._

 **28.- Capitán**

Heiji movió el _bōken_ a un lado y a otro la muñeca todavía le dolía, pero con un poco de suerte no le molestaría demasiado mientras combatiese. Había tenido mala suerte el sábado anterior cayéndose de la moto como un novato, se había distraído al ver a Kazuha con un compañero de clase, los dos bajo el mismo paraguas y muy juntitos, había pisado una de las rayas blancas y mojadas del asfalto y se la había pegado. Había fingido que no se había hecho nada, que lo único que le dolía era su orgullo, pero la realidad era lejana a aquella versión. Tenía un esguince, no demasiado grave, pero lo era lo suficiente como para tener problemas para moverla.

—Hattori-kun, ¿estás nervioso?

Su compañero le miró con las cejas enarcadas, sorprendido por todos aquellos movimientos inusuales. Heiji rió y se frotó la nuca.

—¡Claro que no, hombre! ¡Cómo quieres que esté nervioso!

Pero lo estaba, él era el capitán del equipo y tenía que estar en condiciones óptimas para combatir; condiciones en las que no se encontraba. Okita, el capitán del otro equipo, lo daría todo y lo sabía.

—Es que estás haciendo todos esos movimientos extraños y… ¿seguro que va todo bien?

—¡Te digo que sí! Va, ve a calentar, ¡caray!

El chico se marchó por allí por donde había venido con la cabeza gacha por la riña.

—¡Heiji! —lo llamó Kazuha desde las gradas.

—¿Por qué gritas, escandalosa? ¡Qué no esto sordo!

Okita Shoji, desde el otro lado la miró también, aquellos dos le levantaban dolor de cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres?

—La mano derecha —respondió ella alargándole la suya.

—¿La mano? —repitió él ofreciéndosela, Kazuha se la agarró con fuerza—. ¿Qué haces?

—Tu madre me ha dicho que te duele —bufó, se sacó unas vendas del bolsillo y empezó a vendársela—. Menudo desastre de capitán estás hecho si piensas luchar lesionado y sin tomar precauciones para no hacerte más daño...

—Mi madre no te tendría que haber dicho nada, demonios, os pasáis el día hablando.

Kazuha frunció el ceño, pero no le soltó lo que estaba pensando.

—Eres el capitán —repitió—, si Okita te gana… ¡quedarás como un idiota! ¡Así que no te creas que estoy preocupada por ti!

El vendaje de la muñeca le apretaba lo suficiente como para sentirla segura y estable, quizás podría ganar y todo.

 **Fin**


End file.
